


musings

by TRANSTOSHI



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, and didn't fit with anything else i was writing, this god is in love, this is rlly short and just more practice than anything else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRANSTOSHI/pseuds/TRANSTOSHI
Summary: thor has some thoughts about bruce banner





	musings

**Author's Note:**

> just a really short thorbruce ficlet!!

If there’s one thing Thor has learned during his association with Bruce Banner, is that the man loves to talk. He might not seem like he does to most, but Thor knows better. Certainly, Bruce doesn’t flaunt himself in the same way Tony does when he’s speaking, who acts like he’s the center of the universe, but the same joy, the same need to communicate something and to be heard, burns in Bruce’s chest with the exact fire as Tony. He’s just… a lot shyer with expressing it. Instead of starting right off the bat with blabbering about technology or other science mumbo-jumbo, Bruce builds up to it, slowly working up to (with some encouragement) where he’s going a mile a minute, almost nonsensical to everyone except a small select few.

And honestly, Thor loves it.

No, he doesn’t understand half what comes out of Banner’s mouth most of the time, nor does he retain much from the barrage of science that’s poured on him like a Midgardian downpour. It’s not exactly a conversation either. Bruce doesn’t leave many openings in the conversation for Thor to take advantage of when he gets really going, which more often than not, is almost always. But Thor’s certainly more than happy to prop his head up on a hand, lean forward, and listen. Because Bruce’s voice is soothing and warm and does so many things to Thor that he doesn’t quite understand, and all he wants to do is listen to Bruce talk until he falls asleep to the lullaby it makes, dreams filled with Bruce.

Though, he certainly doesn’t have to fall asleep listening to Bruce to dream of him. The scientist frequents Thor’s sleeping hours so often that he might as well be haunting Thor, a living ghost shadowing his steps. Thor’s not a fool either. He knows what’s happening—he’s felt it before, after all. The feeling that stirs in his chest, the warmth that spreads through his body, the pounding of his heart… they’re all signs to one thing and one thing alone.

Thor Odinson, the king of Asgard, the God of Thunder, the strongest avenger is in love with Bruce Banner. 

It’s an undeniable truth, one that Thor accepts readily; certainly, it’s not hard to see why he’d fall for Banner. The scientist is handsome, kind, intelligent, caring… and gods above, the way he smiles is enough to turn Thor’s insides into goo and have his tongue becoming heavy in his mouth, speech suddenly much, much more difficult. More than once he’s tripped over his own words talking to Bruce after witnessing him smile, suddenly spewing gibberish instead of anything sensical, horribly embarrassed by his mind’s betrayal. And fuck, all the blushing. Thor didn’t understand how often a person could blush until he fell for Bruce. It’s a plague on Thor, a symptom that just won’t go away. Thankfully, Bruce is oblivious enough to not notice, but Thor’s still all too aware of the heat that creeps across his cheeks like a veil, willing it to fade away with all his might. 

So yeah, Thor’s in love. Really, really in love.


End file.
